Evil Gloating
Villains love gloating about their plans. It is what villains do. Maybe they "set up us the bomb" and are calling to rub it in and take credit, perhaps he/she has just snatched the MacGuffin from the hero's very hands and insist on staying just out of reach to taunt. Maybe the evildoer finally has the hero/heroine at his/her mercy and just has to taunt him/her one last time before shooting him/her. A villain gloats about: *His/her imminent/successful victory in our heroes' faces. *His/her advancements. *His/her infamous powers that made them formidable foes for the heroes. *Thanking the hero/heroine for unknowingly helping/aiding them. Examples Anime *'Ladd Russo': He goes on a brief monologue about how stupid it is when people indulge typical Evil Gloating, which he is both thoroughly aware of and rather amused by. Animated Film *'Queen Grimhilde': **As she prepares the poison apple, the Queen gloats about her inevitable victory, when she suddenly realizes that there may be an antidote. She finds the antidote, but too overconfident to accept it, she dismisses it, and assumes the Dwarfs will bury Snow White alive. She then leaves to put her plan into place. **After successfully disposing Snow White with the poisoned apple, the Queen cackles madly and gloats over finally becoming fairest in the land. *'Syndrome': gets pretty wise about gloating when Mr. Incredible nearly tricks him into gloating and tries to throw a log at him. However, this later leads to his downfall, as he vows to get Mr. Incredible's baby son Jack-Jack someday, only for Mr. Incredible to throw his car at him, causing Syndrome to get his cape caught in the turbines, killing him in a huge explosion. *'Ratigan': gloating about how he led Basil right into his trap, sending him into a depression and then describing his overly complex Death Trap which includes a recording of Ratigan gloating through song. *'Jenner': cannot resist spilling the beans when Justin correctly deduces that he purposefully killed Nicodemus, which Jenner doesn't even attempt to deny. *'Thrax': After infecting Frank with a deadly fever, Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie, threatening to kill her next, only to realize too late that his claw is stuck on the falsie which falls out of Shane's eye and sends Thrax into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, dissolving him once and for all. *'Scar': When Simba, still blaming himself for his father's death, is dangling from the edge of a cliff, Scar can't resist indulging in this and freely admits to Simba that HE killed Mufasa. At this revelation, Simba leaps at Scar and literally chokes his wicked uncle to get him to admit the truth to everyone else. *'Ruber': Whilst trying to kill an injured Arthur with Excalibur - that is fused to his arm - and openly gloats the death of Sir Lionel which Kayley overheard and angrily stops Ruber by knocking him through the window with a large wooden beam. *'Gaston': He fights the Beast on the castle roof, attempting to kill him and gloating to have Belle for himself, only for the Beast to overpower him at the last minute and when he sees fear in his eyes, he spares his life and orders him to leave. *Douche: After shoving himself up Darren's butt and strangling Frank, Douche takes a bite out of the sausage's torso and declares himself a God. Live Action Film *'Dick Jones': ruthlessly gloating both over the crippled Bob Morton with a disc Dick had Clarence Boddicker to play in the former's entertainment and over Robocop when he was started to be shut down for violating Directive 4 and even introduced ED-209 to him before admitting responsibility for the former's death while also deciding to dispose of his creation. *'Agatha Trunchbull': boasting how superior she feels as headmistress of the school--considers herself a God in fact. *'Commander Vic Hoskins': gloats over his amazement with Indominus' powers before his downfall. *'Happy Chapman': Corners Garfield and Odie and mocks them about thinking they could escape him before threatening the latter with the shock collar he used on him earlier. Western Animation *'Dr. Drakken' just can't quit gloating in Kim Possible's face, no matter how many times his Genre Savvy assistant Shego warns him about it. Of course, the otherwise Dangerously Genre Savvy Shego lost when she was Evil Overlord because she gloated herself, by pressing Ron Stoppable's Berserk Button. Quotes }} Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events